The Dream lives on
by Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't You Want Me' What is Anabel thinking? What is she hiding from Ash? Read it and find out. One-Shot AbilityShipping.


Peace to everyone guys. I'm back with a new story. Just like before, it's an ability shipping. So...HEY! Don't just read my babbling. Read and Review the story already.

* * *

Should I tell him?

No, I should not.

Should I tell him?

No, I should not.

These were the only thoughts that was running on Anabel's head for some days.

Crazy thoughts to come into someone's head for days and nights...Isn't it?

But no matter what she did, she could not get these thoughts out of her head.

So, even in a beautiful morning, where birds were singing, wind was blowing, even the half-mad Gyarados was resting peacefully, we can see Mrs. Anabel Ketchum sitting in a chair, looking... disturbed.

Sitting beside, was her ever-loyal lv.95 Espeon.

Espeon has gotten far more stronger in the last couples of years.

Almost strong as her owner's husband's Espeon.

Looking at Anabel, Espeon could clearly see that something was bugging her owner.

So Espeon asked her something. The same question she asked her many a years ago...

"Why are you looking a little... down, Anabel?"

In reply Anabel gently smiled and said, "Come on, you damn thing...You just had to say it, didn't you?"

Anabel is 23 now. Despite of her age, she looked almost the same. Just like when she first met Ash. Her short, shiny and violet coloured hair was a bit longer now. She still wore a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white colour edged with gold, thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colours. On her feet, she wore white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes.

Putting an innocent face and trying to control the laughter, Espeon said, "Um...Is there anything wrong Mrs. She whose face can easily be read?"

"You...Take that back!"

"And...If I don't?"

"Then face the consequences... Ha Ha Ha."

"Come on Anna, you said that line from Dragon Ball Z , didn't you?"

"Okay, this is awkward...(Geez, I didn't know Espeon watched that episode, Anabel thought) Then, you are getting only 2 pokedices(Pokedice can be created by Mr. hide only...by the way) for lunch."

"Oh No! Why didn't my ears lose their power before hearing that. Okay okay you win. I take that back. Please, I'll die If I don't get at least five of them."

"Ha Ha...Suckers!"

"Say what you must..I can't even think of spending a day without those lovely, amazing delicious... "

"Hey Espeon, stop your.."

"Nice, dice figured, spicy..."

"I thought I told you to..."

"Dreamy, crunchy Pokedices...Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"You are getting more and more..."

"OK Okay..you definitely don't have to say it."

"G-R-E-E-D-Y spells GREEDY."

"And...you just had to say it."

"He He He."

"Now, please tell me what's wrong Anabel? You really look quite down than usual." Lowering her voice a little, Espeon asked.

Anabel sighed and with a hesitating voice said, "Umm...you see..I...umm..I mean...you know.. "

"Take a deep breath, calm yourself and then talk."

"Huh...okay. Here goes nothing... Actually, I'm ***"

"HOLY...I..I don't know what to say but that's certainly a great news. Just thinking about.. Oh! I'm extremely happy for you, Anna. But why are you so tensed? I don't understand."

"Thank you my friend. But I don't know how he will take this news."

"What do you mean by that Anabel?"

"I mean, Ash is now the combined champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Though he refused to take the responsibility of looking after those regions, still, this mind blowing achievement is first in the history. Furthermore he told me that recently, he's been thinking of conquering Unova and Kalos too. So he's been preparing for that. If I tell him this now, I don't know what'll happen. Besides, this news will surely break his concentration and his will. And of all people, I surely don't want that."

"But Anabel, I hardly think that he would get...disturbed. It's something that he has to hear about. And you know it too."

"But Espi, I..."

"No I's. Go and tell him now. This is way too important than gaining some titles."

"He He He... Since when did you start to order me?"

"Just 5 seconds ago. Now hurry up, hurry the hell up. I never understand how the hell you keep these things inside that rotten brain of yours."

"Fine...I'll go talk to hi...HEY! did you just call my brain rott..."

'BANG!'...Before completing the sentence, Espeon vanished using teleport.

"Oh! I'm so giving less pokedices to you today, you darn cat."

* * *

The sun was setting down. Birds were returning home after a long sky was losing her blueiness and gaining dark clouds. All was getting ready to get closed for that day.

Everyone, except one.

A 5'10" tall raven haired trainer...And also a champion.

Ashura Satoshi Ketchum was far from being stopped.

Stopping from the only thing that made him what he is today.

Training like a madman.

The 24 years old boy almost resembles his older self. Almost everything but his height, figure and appearance.

You guys probably are wondering that other than those things, what possibly has not changed.

His kindness.

His loving attitudes.

His simplicity.

His strong sense of justice.

And...the massive amount of love for pokemon.

These things were still the same. Actually, every single good things inside of him, increased dramatically in the last few years.

He now was wearing a ebony black leather jacket and a Lucky brand jeans. For his feet, he was wearing a Chippewa logger boots. On his head, he had a simple cap with a picture of a trophy in it. Actually, after seeing him in the following dresses, anyone has to think that they suited him perfectly.

After winning the championship in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, he is now preparing himself for winning the other two leagues. Unova and Kalos.

So, in front of him was his most strong pokemons. Twelve of them.

A Staraptor, A Garchomp, A Espeon, A Septile, A Blastoise, A Charizard, A Lucario, A Glaceon, A Ursaring, A Spiritbomb, A Genger and last but not least, the very old Pikachu.

This team of his is extremely successful and unimaginably strong. Every one of them is at their maximum levels.

Their ferocious training caused many trees and stones to shatter.

At this moment, Ash was working with Garchomp. Developing a new move.

"C,Mon buddy. You're so close. Just a little more. Hang on. Build up the chakara, then gather all the chakara in your mouth, form it into a power and...Now Garchomp, use 'X-Blast'.

'BOOM!'

The sudden explosion almost vaporized the targeted huge stone.

"Yahoo! I did it. I did it. Despite of panting so hard, Garchomp jumped into the air in excitement. After 14 days, it's finally completed."

"Brilliant job, pal. I'm proud of you. At last...This move surely will make 'Draco meteor' look like a little fireball." Ash said.

"Of course it will. Now, it is my strongest move. Though, the recoil is too much. I don't think that I can..."

"Use it more then one time? Yep, you're right. Now that 'X-Blast' is completed, you will do nothing but take some rest tomorrow. You've worked extremely hard the last few days. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Ash."

Charizard smirked and said, "Don't get too comfortable, Ghara. I can still beat you even if one of my eye was closed."

"Garchomp smirked back in reply and said,"We'll just have to see about that."

"OK OK that's enough you two. Geez...I don't know why the hell Charizard has to be so AH!..."

"Before finishing the sentence, Charizard used flamethrower on Ash.

"C'mon you damn lizard. Why did you do it?"

"You were about to say that cursed word again."

Trying to contain his laughter, Ash innocently said," What word?"

"Nice try Ketchum. But I ain't gonna fall for that again."

"You just ruined my favourite jacket."

"Big deal...You own a lot of money, buy a new one."

"Who said I do?"

"So, you're telling me that the Pokemon council doesn't pay handsomely to the only man, who won four leagues and preparing for the others?"

"OK OK..I'm not that much you know."

"Go to hell, Ketchum."

"Only if you come with me."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"He he he..."

Pikachu now came forward and said,"Um...Ash, aren't you forgetting something? "

"I am? what could it...Oh!, I remember. I have to work with you too on 'Electric Trap'. Hell will break loose on your opponent once you master this move. Let's go the..."

No! You idiot. That's not what I'm talking about. Refresh your memory. Didn't you want to go somewhere with a someone, today evening? "

"Um...Don't understand what you're talking about. If I did want to go somewhere, I'm sure I would... "

Suddenly Ash's face turned pale. He slowly looked at Pikachu just to see him smiling an evil laugh.

"It seems you were able to remember it after all, didn't you, Ashy boy?"

"Oh no..."

Ash started to run as fast as he could on the direction of Tohjo falls. Seeing the unexpected and sudden leave of their trainer, the other Pokemons stopped their training. Lucario then asked,"Oi, Pikachu, what's the meaning of this?"

In reply, still holding that smile, Pikachu said,"Okay guys. That'll be all for today. Get into your pokeballs. Staraptor and I will carry you home today."

Genger asked, "Why did Ash run away all of a sudden? Meeting or something?"

Pikachu said, "The shit-head forgot the promise he made with Mrs. Anabel. He he he...Can't imagine what will happen now. He was supposed to meet her almost 2 hours ago."

And now, all the Pokemon said,"Oooooooo..."

"Yep. Our champion is so busted." said Blastoise.

"You said it bro. I remember what happened last time." said Charizard.

"I don't even want to think about it. How hard it might have been for him to stand outside for 2 hours in that bloody weather?" Glaceon said.

"C'Mon guys, get inside your pokeballs. I'll carry you." The noble bird Staraptor said.

"Yeah yeah hurry up. I have to meet...I mean I have some work to do." Espeon said.

"What kind of work?" Spirit bomb asked smiling darkly.

"None of your business, you stupid freak."

"Come on...Just because I'm stronger than you, doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

"Why you.."

"What is it you have to do anyway? Training is over and all that left is a nice dinner and some sleep." Septile said.

"I think Espeon might have to meet his dear 'Espi'...right?" Spiritbomb said smiling.

"That's it, you imbecile. I'm gonna..."

"Calm down, will you? You don't have to feel shy about this. Spiritbomb's just jealous because of having no one special.( And why if you ask, then the answer is easy...Spiritbomb is genderless!) Ursaring said.

"Ok Ok that's enough. Let's go home now. I'm starving" Spiritbomb said.

Espeon just giggled and whispered, "He he. Eat dust, bomby."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope..." (Huh! suckers!)

* * *

'Calm down...Calm down. You've nothing to fear, okay? It's not like she's gonna kill you Ash. So what's wrong If you are late? You are just 90 FREAKING minutes late!'

While running, Ash was currently having these thoughts. He looked quite calm outside but inside, he was freaking the hell out. A few months ago, the couple decided to go on a theatre but being the forgetful type, Ash was 50 minutes late. As a result... well, you already do know, don't you?

Finally he could see his house. But...The thing that mostly terrified him was seeing her wife sitting calmly outside. He ran towards her saying,

"Ana-Ana...Oh Anabel...You see...I mean...You know..."

"Calm down, Ash. Take a deep breath, then talk."

Okay..'Kay..'Kay(Taking a deep breath) Umm...Sorry, I think I got a little late. You see, um..the thing that happened was, Pikachu got a little stomach-ache for eating a lot of Pokedices...and..and...um...um Oh yeah! Um...Genger stole pokedices from Espeon and...umm...they got into a fight and...There also was..."

"No need to worry Ash. Anyone can get into unexpected troubles. Now hurry up and get dressed. By the looks of your dress, I think, Charizard happened, didn't it?"

"Um...Yeah...Yeah. Just 5 minutes."

"Take all the time you need."

Ash still couldn't believe what the hell just happened. He mentally prepared himself for the upcoming expected punishment, but Anabel didn't even glared at him. Instead she just acted like nothing happened. This unexpected gentle behavior of Anabel now really scared the hell of the poor boy. So, without wasting any time, he got dressed as fast as he could and went outside.

The restaurant was pretty close from where they lived. Because of having a reservation, they sat in a certain table. The waiters hurried up upon seeing who just came there.

"So...Anabel, what would you like?"

In reply Anabel didn't say anything.

'Shit! I knew it. She probably still is angry at me, Ash thought. So, lowering his voice a little he again asked,"Um..Helloooo...Earth to Anabel. What would you have for dinner? "

"Oh! I'm sorry. Got a little spaced out. What will you eat, Ash?"

"Something simple. Just fried rice and double lair crispy chicken fry(hmm..my personal favourite)."

"Ok. I'll have the same."

"Oh No! Ash was now thinking. 'She didn't order her usual and ordered my usual. I am so dead today. Please Arceus, save me and I shall forever serve you as your servant.'

"Sure...As you wish. Then, shall we have some light drinks and ice-cream for desert?"

"Ok."

It took just 20 minutes to deliver the ordered foods. As the restaurant was a top class in the city, there was no complaints about the foods. Still, the couple was eating very quietly today. Not even a single word was being spoken. Which clearly made Ash more uneasy. So, he tried to Start a conversation.

"Umm..The food is great, isn't it?"

"Hmm..."

"What flavoured ice-cream do you want?"

"The same that you'll have."

...

'Oh man...Can't the damn lady see I'm trying to ease the pressure. I'm so...so..."

"Hey Ash?"

"Ye..Ye..Yes?"

"Why are you looking so tensed?"

'Shit..Shit...Shit..The psychic just made her move. I'm sure in the next move, she'll ask me to take a walk.'

"Uh...I..I'm not tensed."

"Oh...I see...We'll go for a walk in the champion bridge after dining, OK?

'I knew it! I just simply knew it. What's she gonna do? Make me stand in one leg for the whole night? Or...or..maybe tie me in a piller? Or...Oh Crap! She's not thinking of throwing me of the bridge, is she?

Ash was now imagining, Anabel and he was walking on the bridge and suddenly without any warning, she just pushed him over and he fell and fell and keep falling and...

"Ash? You did not answer my question."

"Umm..Okay? I guess."

"Good."

After that, they slowly finished their meal. After paying the bill and signing some autographs(which isn't unusual), they finally went in the direction of the bridge.

* * *

Champion bridge was recently built by the town people. It was a sign that the heroic champion now lived on that city, as Ash didn't live at Palet anymore.

On the way, Ash was still thinking,' Whatever happens I must not go to the edge of the bridge... not go to the edge..not to the edge...not to the edge...not the...'

"We're here, Ash."

Just hearing that simple sentence, Ash's heart stopped for sometime.

"I actually want to tell you something, Ash."

"Okay?"

"But first..."

'Is it coming?' Ash thought.

"Tell me, what do kids mean to you?"

"...I am sorry?"

"What I mean to say is, do you like kids?"

'Okay...I certainty don't know what does she want and where is she taking me.' Thought Ash.

"Well, actually to be frank, I am...kinda scared of them. Once, I took a baby in my lap. He looked so innocent and cute. When I was just about to give him a hug, the little devil peed on me. Can you imagine, I was horrified."

"Please stop, Ashy...He he he..."

Upon seeing Anabel laughing, Ash regained some courage and excitedly said,"Yeah yeah. From that day on, I pulled my ear and promised myself that I'll never hold a baby again. Never ever ever never..."

"Ash I..."

"Ever ever never ever..."

"Ash I'm..."

"Never ever..."

'Great. My husband has turned into another annoying Espeon.' Thought Anabel. So she now screamed,

"KETCHUM!"

"Uh! I'm so sorry for being late. I promise I'll never be again. I...I..."

Anabel quickly cupped his face.

"What if I say that, you have to hold babies again?"

"What?"

"You're going to be a father very soon, Ash...I'm pregnant."

...

For some moments, there was nothing but pin-dropped silence.

"You..you brought me here to t-tell this?"

Anabel looked sad and said, " I know that you're working very hard for the upcoming challenges. I really didn't want to talk to you about this but I thought it was necessary for you to know. I'm really sorry If this breaks your spirit and I...What the!..."

Ash kissed Anabel as hard as he could. Anabel just looked blankly at him. Too shocked to even say anything. Ash embraced her in a hug and continued speaking,

"Don't you understand what this means, Anabel? I always wanted to be a father. To have a kid, to raise him just like I want. Oh! This is such a great news. Thank you Anabel. Thank you so so much."

Still looking shocked, the former salon maiden asked," Y-You mean, you're not even a little bit down?"

"Are you kidding? This is obviously more important than gaining some stupid titles.

'Wow! It seems Espeon was right.' Thought Anabel. So, getting out of the shocked state, she said,"Umm...Ash. Actually there is another thing I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"We will not have kid. We are gonna have...kids. Two girls, actually. "

"R-Really?"

Anabel just nodded positively.

"This is perfect. We'll have our own kids then. We'll raise them just the way we want. What should we call them?"

"Naming now? He he...someone's a little excited I see. Well, I too thought about this and came up with names. How about...Ally and Amy?"

"You mean Ally Ketchum and Amy Ketchum?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...It couldn't be more perfect, My dear 'An-An'.

'I still don't get it why you call me by that name. It makes no sense. Anna or Anny would've made sense. But seriously, 'An-An'?

"Oh! My 'An-An' looks so cute when she gets angry."

Uh! I give up. Let's go home shall we? You have training tomorrow morning."

As you wish, 'An-An'."

"Oh! For crying out loud."

Holding hands they started walking. Getting ready to live their dream.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes, 'An-An'?"

"Why were you almost two hours late today?"

...

'Damn it!"

* * *

Okay guys. That'll be it. Hope you liked it. Actually the idea was given to me by a fellow fanfic reader.

To tell the truth, I finished this story some days ago. But, the reason I published it today because this is a birthday gift. And do you know whose birthday it is?...ME! That's right. It's my birthday. So, I officially present this story to myself. I thought It'd fell great to receive a present from myself.(Pretty crazy idea, isn't it? I'm so full of craziness)

Like always, please leave a review and if there is even a slightest amount of mistake, do let me know. If you have any idea of a new story, please share it so I can write about it. Take care. Sayonara!


End file.
